Turbine blade tracks, sometimes ailed turbine shroud seals are designed to provide a circumferential flow path around a turbine rotor. The inner surface of the blade track is typically positioned as close to the tips of the turbine rotor blades as possible without actually engaging during operation. The clearance between the tip of the blade and the blade track is minimized so as to provide higher operating efficiencies as understood by those skilled in the art. The inner surface of the blade tracks operate at the temperature of the hot exhaust gases flowing therethrough which can be well in excess of 2000° F. In addition to high temperatures, the gas path also operates at elevated pressures relative to ambient conditions. The blade tracks are supported through connections to static structure radially outward and opposite the gas path side of the inner surface. The blade track connections can be placed under high stress due to high thermal and high pressure gradients across the blade track and over time a mechanical failure can occur. Some existing blade track systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.